charade_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Uratha
(Put your summary here. A grand outline, of sorts, of all the things that make your favorite races better than everyone else's. Note: I'm leaving this to you to sub-head responsibly and as-needed. Please leave the headings in order. Uniformity is the best thing ever. If this needs edits, lemme know.) Biology (what sets them apart from humans? How do they become what they are? Are they shifters? Do they eat babies? Does their pee smell funny? Lay it out here; anything and everything that needs telling.) The First Change oh derp Transformations oh derp Regeneration derp derp Silver derp derp Oh derp Psychology (Does anything change about the way they think? Do they, perhaps, see humans as lesser beings? Do they develop a god-complex? Are they self-conscious about the way their pee smells? Anything that changes about the way they present themselves to, or think about, life goes here.) The Rage derp Kuruth derp Harmony derp Sociology (How do they interact with each other? Do they split into groups? Do they separate based on hair color? Anything that has to do with social constructs goes here.) Packs derp Oaths derp Oath of the Moon derp Oath of Urfarah derp First Tongue derp History (How do they interact with each other? Do they split into groups? Do they separate based on hair color? Anything that has to do with social constructs goes here.) Race specifics Auspices Oh derpy derp Tribes Oh derp Forsaken Tribes Oh derp Pure Tribes Oh derp The Bale Hounds Oh derp Gifts The gifts are blessings from the spirits, whom for different reasons will bestow the Uratha with their knowledge if the werewolf proves herself to be worthy of it. What deems an Uratha worthy varies from spirit to spirit; some might require persuasion, other bribing or that the Uratha may defeat them in battle. Gifts are learned in order from Level 1 to a maximum of Level 5, and no spirit will teach an ignorant, forgetful werewolf the next level if a previous one is forgotten. The ability to use a gift is dependant on the user's current level of Harmony; even prolonged activation of gifts of level 1 will eventually start draining Harmony. On Charade of Shadows, you may bestow a total of three gifts on your Uratha character. Some gifts are restricted to certain tribes or auspices, which must be taken in consideration. The general rule on deciding what levels that's appropriate of your character, is dependant on the amount of years that have passed since the werewolf's First Change. You're allowed to place one level for each two years that the Uratha have been transformed. Auspice gifts Gifts listed here are limited to certain auspices. Members of the Bale Hounds may successfully wield gifts from this category when the restriction matches their faked auspice. However, interaction with the Lunar spirits always yield a risk for detection, so most Bale Hounds prefer to avoid these gifts. Forsaken Uratha that turn to the Pure cause loses their ability to wield their formerly acquired auspice gifts, but Pure who switches sides may learn the gifts of their newly acquired Lunar choir. Crescent Moon gifts Restricted for: Itheaur, the Bale Hounds The Shadow Realm is strange place, filled with both wisdom and danger, and no other auspice is better at deciphering its mysteries then the Itheaur. These gifts, granted by the Ithalunim Choir, will aid the Itheaur in their task for better understanding about the world of the spirits. *''Level 1, Two-World Eyes:'' The Uratha will be able to perceive both the Shadow Realm and the mundane world, both at the same time. Things that affect eyesight, i.e. flashes of light, smoke or darkness, impede the sight in both worlds as it normally would. *''Level 2, Read Spirit:'' This gift allows the Itheaur to sing to the Ithalunim Choir, who's voices in return will tell her what they know about the spirit she's currently facing. However, the Ithealunim Choir is not an all-knowing source of information, especially when it comes to more powerful spirits. *''Level 3, Gauntlet Cloak:'' An experienced Itheatur will possess much knowledge about the Gauntlet, the realm between the human world and the Shadow Realm, and this gift will allow her to manipulate the Gauntlet to her own whim. By cloaking themselves with the Gauntlet, the Itheaur will become invisible both in the human and Shadow realm, for a short period of time. *''Level 4, Between the Weave:'' Whilst Gauntlet Cloak isn't something that's easy to slip in and out of, this gift allows for exactly such feats. By quickly moving between the human world and the Gauntlet, the Uratha may disorient and confuse her enemies as they will only perceive her appear at random spots without seeing the actual travel. Using this gift multiple times quickly drains the Uratha's energy, much like that of Gauru. *''Level 5, Crash the Gates:'' Crash the Gates extends Between the Weave to apply to the Itheaur's pack-mates as well. This gift draws an equal amount of energy per individual, as it does for one movement of their own. Tribal gifts As different tribes have affinities to each of the nine Firstborn, they may be taught in different aspects of their patron through spirits that serve the Firstborn. As some spirits forge several alliances, some of these gifts are taught to many children of different Firstborns. Bale Hounds may only learn the gifts related to Soulless Wolf, as spirit servants of the Firstborns are able to see through their trickery. Agony gifts Restricted for: The Ivory Claws Silver Wolf guides his children with his pain, and his advice and power will help the subjects see through their own pain and even inflict it on enemies. *''Level 1, Stoicism:'' No pain is greater then the one of Silver Wolf, and this gift allows the Uratha to ignore her own suffering with knowledge that it could be worse. The Uratha will still feel the pain, but can shun it away. *''Level 2, Barbed Arrow:'' The Uratha taps into a part of Silver Wolf's pain, and by touch she will let it flow through her foes. The pain equals the amount of a broken bone, and will automatically end when the subject is no longer touched. *''Level 3, Pangs of Anguish:'' This gift allows the Uratha to take the pain she's suffered before, and inflict sympathetic agony in her victim. The pain is transferred through eye-contact, and only to a single target at a time. *''Level 4, World of Pain:'' As they are beings of quicksilver and smoke, the spirits never suffers from their wounds or losses. When this gift is activated, one spirit will for the first time in their life know agony. This gift renders a spirit distracted, or even incapable of fighting. *''Level 5, All-consuming Excruciation:'' An Uratha using this gift temporarily soothes Silver Wolf's pain, by tugging a large fraction away from the great Totem spirit and onto a living being. The target must be willing or caught unaware for the gift to work, and it will only transfer on touch. This gift doesn't work with spirits or other creatures with an inability to feel pain. Other gifts Gifts listed in this category is either usable by all tribes, Pure, Forsaken and Bale Hounds alike, or might both be usable by certain tribes and auspices. Gift restrictions will show you the way through this category.